Small machines may be configured to be selectively, removeably interconnected with one another. They may also be arranged for selective, removeable attachment of a cover or "skin" on a given machine face. An object hereof is to use such a machine face arranged to be attached either to a cover or to a separate intercoupling for coupling the machine ("box") to another like machine ("box"). Sometimes this also involves connection of a so-called backplane (motherboard), with pin-socket connectors between boxes. Each functional unit (box) is typically built around a circuit board with edge-connectors (e.g., to plug into pin-socket connectors). A number of "daughter boards" are often connected to a common motherboard within a single box, e.g., to yield a single-box system with N sub-functional units. Expansion beyond these N functional units would require adding circuit boards in a second box which is connected (e.g., via jumper cables) to the first box.
A different approach is to use a separate box for each functional unit, with a motherboard in each box, this being connected to another like box via complementary pin/socket edge-connectors (e.g., with intermediate board-receiving socket connector means). A multi-box system can then be assembled by engaging the socket connectors on one box with those on a second box (and the second to a third, etc.--as workers understand).
For a modular arrangement, the system will be configured by adding like boxes (modules) as required, (e.g., up to a maximum set by maximum bus length). But, as the number of so-connected boxes increases, connection-problems arise. For instance, the pin/socket connectors require precise registration to avoid pin damage during interengagement of boxes. And, even with good registration, the (considerable) force required to manually engage/disengage such connectors can damage pins. Also, incomplete or improper connector-engagement can compromise system performance (e.g., and bring-down the associated data processing system). As workers realize, such box-connection problems can prevent present systems from fully benefiting from the modularity of a design.
This invention relates to coupling means for removably attaching one relatively small computer (box) to another, and involves a bridge-coupling structure to be interposed between such boxes, joiningly, when they are brought face-to-face. In a preferred embodiment, the bridge-coupling structure is a thin planar structure presenting a pair of opposed join-sides with catches arrayed thereon. The "boxes" to be so-coupled each have (at least one) coupling-face having hooks, or the like, each face adapted, and positioned, to removably mate with a respective one of the catches when the coupling structure (side) is fitted against this face. Preferably, these box-faces-to-be-coupled are first aligned and brought together, separated only by a tiny gap which the coupling structure bridges.
This invention modifies box structure to a minor degree and provides an associated bridge-coupling mechanism that makes it easier, more reliable and more practical to so-couple modular boxes into an expanded computer system. The invention facilitates a simple positive engagement/disengagement of each box via pin/socket connectors, while also adapting the (outer surfaces of) box-walls to be inter-engaged via such a "coupling bridge".
In general, one or several box-walls each presents an array of hooks, deployed and constructed to be removably engaged by complementary catches on the coupling bridge when the bridge is inserted between such box-walls. The hooks/catches are also preferably beveled to ease their inter-engagement. The hooks are deployed widely across the length and height of their wall-surface so that, upon engagement of the bridge, the boxes will be held together from widely-distributed points, with forces normal to their wall, and thus minimize sidewise forces on the connector pins.
Thus, we provide modified box-faces and associated inter-coupling bridge structure that facilitates quick, simple efficient interconnection of boxes to render a modular computer system. The bridge mechanism facilitates simple positive engagement/disengagement of the box-faces, with each box-face presenting hook members for engaging associated catches on (a respective side of) the bridge structure, the hooks and catches preferably having complementarily-configured camming surfaces to ease their interengagement.